a bizarre twist of fate
by Maethoriel Artemis
Summary: tamara's life has been turned upside down when some gang members tried to take her. luckily our 4 heroes were there to save her. it seems that even there a parts of her life that even she doesn't know about.
1. Chapter 1 - hostage

15 year old Tamara Williams left the orphanage after a few hours of spending time with the children. She don't know what it was but she always got a nice feeling every time she saw those kids smile. Tammy seemed to have a natural motherly instinct to care for those who need it most. Some of the younger kids even call her mum. As she left the orphanage, she noticed someone lurking on the street corner. Tammy tightened her grip on her rucksack and walked quickly down the road. _Please don't follow me. Please don't follow me._ She thought frantically. Her silent pleas were in vain as she heard distinct footsteps behind her. Tammy remembered her dad's advice "if someone is following you go a different route to what you would normally do and maybe you'll lose him". So instead of going the direct route she took an early turning and headed off in the opposite direction. She carried this on for several minutes until she ducked into an all-night diner and waited for the guy to pass by.

Leo and his brothers were out on their nightly patrol but tonight they were one short. Mikey the youngest of the four of them was home with the flu. They kept an eye out for any disturbances but so far it was quiet. They stopped on a roof for a quick breather. Leo noticed a girl come out from the orphanage across the road. _It's nice that someone thinks of others before themselves _he thought. He watched as the girl goes down the road and spotted a man following her. "Guy's look" Leo said and the others watched with him. "Come on lets follow them", Donnie said. Together three of them followed the girl and the man over the roof tops. They picked up pace when the two below did. The girl took several different turnings seeming to double back on herself. "What is she doing?" Donnie asked as we watched the events unfolding. "She is trying to lose the person following her by almost going in circles" Leo said "smart girl", Raph commented. They watched as she ducked into a diner and the guy went past. Leo breathed a sigh of relief. "Well this night had been a bust. Let's go home", Raph said. "No. I want to make sure she gets home ok", Leo said. "Why? The guy is gone" he asked "it's just a feeling I have", Leo replied and waited for the girl to appear again. She eventually did and headed back the way she came. Again they followed quietly, our ninja training allowing them to do so. All was going well until she passed by an alleyway and got dragged into the shadows!

Tammy struggled against her captor but it was no use. He pushed her against the wall "Well what do we have here?" he said. He stroked his hand against Tammy's cheek. She turned her head away and saw that he had friends with him. "You're so pretty" he said playing with a strand of her hair, his body very close to mine that she could smell the alcohol on his breath. Tammy managed to get a hand free from his grasp and slapped his face as hard as she could. "Well now. I like them feisty" he said smiling at me in a way that made her blood run cold. He pulled her away from the wall and shoved Tammy toward his friends. She stumbled back and one of them grabbed her. "Let's take our prize home boys" he said and the one holding Tammy slung her over his shoulder. She struggled again growing more panicked by the second. "I don't think so" a voice said and then Tammy was suddenly free. The guy who had carried her was on the ground unconscious. She stared him, glad to be free but puzzled on how it happened. Tammy turned to look at the fight going on a few feet in front of her. She could make out 3 figures fighting the other gang members. It seemed like the ones who swooped in were winning until she was pulled in front of the remaining gang member as the figure was about to strike. Her eyes widened that the guys who came to her rescue where turtles. Tammy felt the cold blade of a knife against her throat. _Great,_ _just what I needed to be held hostage by a filthy gang member to stop a giant turtle from attacking him. _

"Put your weapons down freaks or she gets it", he said pressing the knife against her throat. Raph could see small beads of blood from under the blade. _Oh shell_ he thought. Master Splinter has never taught us what to do in this situation. He prepared to drop his weapons glancing at Leo hoping he would know what to do. Leo gave him a strained look. He clearly didn't know what to do. Raph looked back at the girl. She was clearly terrified but there was a small glimmer of trust in her eyes. Raph relaxed his grip on his Sais letting them fall to the ground. Leo and Donnie followed his lead. Raph did this all the while looking at the girl's captor. _Come on loosen your grip_ he thought. The guy shifted loosening his grip on the girl. Quick as he possibly could he threw his sai at the guy, catching him squarely on the jaw. He let to the girl go completely clutching his face. Raph took the opportunity while he was distracted to smack him hard knocking him out. Raph picked up his sai from the floor and went back to my brothers. The girl was being supported by Leo as she was shaking. "Thank you" she said before collapsing against Leo, clearly exhausted. "What do we do now?" I asked Leo as he gathered the girl in his arms. "I think we should take her back to the lair", he said. "She's been though a lot. I suggest we let her rest and then talk it over in the morning", Donnie added pulling up manhole cover nearby. He jumped down and Leo gently lowered the girl into Donnie's arms and then jumped down. Raph went last pulling the manhole cover back into place.


	2. Chapter 2 - motherly instinct

They brought the girl to the lair where Leo set her down onto a nest of blanket and pillows that that Donnie had laid out. He pulled the blanket over her to keep her warm when master splinter came out of his room. "Leonardo. What is she doing here?" he asked gesturing to the girl "she was attacked by these horrible gang members. One of them held her at knife point", Leo said softly as not to disturb her "once Raph had knocked out her captor. She just collapsed. I brought her here so she can rest. Once she wakes up we'll figure something out", he added. Sensei nodded and turned to go "sensei wait" Leo said going after him "what is it?" he asked "it just when she was being held at knife point I didn't know what to do. We've never been in that situation before. I hated being helpless when someone was counting on us" he said looking at the girls sleeping form. "My son, I didn't teach you what to do because I never thought you would be in that situation. However, by being in a situation that you were unfamiliar you are able to learn from it", Sensei said. "How's Mikey been?" Leo asked. "He is in his room resting at the moment. Raphael is with him now", Master Splinter said.

Leo went to Mikey's room and peeked in. "hey Mikey. How are you feeling?" he asked standing next to his bed. "Better. Donnie says my fever is going down but I'm still having horrible nightmares" he replied. "I'll leave your door open slightly. Just call out if you need my ok?" Leo said rubbing his head. "Ok", he said settling back to sleep.

Tammy awoke to find herself in an abandoned subway tunnel. _Those turtle guys must have brought me here _she thought. Tammy glanced over and noticed the blue masked turtle who had supported her asleep on a bean bag. She got up and crept quietly over to the bathroom. On her way back to the nest of blankets she heard a small whimpering coming from behind a door which was open slightly. Tammy pushed it open a little more and peeked in. Inside was a turtle curled up small under his duvet. She could see that he clutched a teddy tightly with a green hand. Her heart went out for him instantly. Tammy went quietly up to him and sat gently down on his bed. He looked at her with wide blue eye's "Mon- monster!" he said clearly frightened. "I'm not I a monster. I'm here to keep the monsters away", Tammy said to him softly. "Really?" he asked looking hopeful. "Of course" she replied giving him a smile. Tammy moved up so she could put her arms around him. At first he stiffened but he gradually relaxed. As she held him in her arms, Tammy started to sing a song her mother sung when she was frightened.

Little child, be not afraid  
The rain pounds harsh against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger  
There is no danger  
I am here tonight

Little child  
Be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes  
And lightning flash  
Illuminates your tearstained face  
I am here tonight

And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

Little child  
Be not afraid  
The storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And it's candlelight beams  
Still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight

Little child  
Be not afraid  
The wind makes creatures of our trees  
And the branches to hands  
They're not real, understand  
And I am here tonight

And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forest and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

For you know, once even I  
Was a little child  
And I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears  
Trade sweet sleep for fears  
And to give a kiss goodnight

Well, now I am grown  
And these days have shown  
Rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close

And I hope that you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

Everything's fine in the morning  
The rain will be gone in the morning  
But I'll still be here in the morning

Once Tammy finished he settled back on to his pillows clearly much happier than before. She got up to leave but he stopped her with "stay with me please?" he asked. "Sure", Tammy replied and settled next to him. Before he dosed off he asked "you promise to stay?" "I promise to stay", she replied. He closed his eyes and drifted off. Tammy also closed her eyes and fell fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 - getting to know you

Master Splinter went into the kitchen where all his sons were up except one. "How's Michelangelo this morning?" he asked tucking into some breakfast. "He's still asleep" Leo said. He also noticed that our guest is missing too "where is the girl?" Master Splinter asked worried because he knew when his sons brought her in that she was unconscious. "You'll never believe this but" Leo said taking him to Mikey's room "she woke up that night. She comforted Mikey as he had a bad dream and well you can see for yourself", he said gesturing to the two sleeping forms. Master Splinter looked at the two of them knowing that this girl has brought something to this family. He also noticed that Leonardo looked slightly sad. "What's the matter son?" he asked "it's just seeing her comfort Mikey that way made me think about what we've been missing whilst growing up", Leo replied. "What do you mean?" Master Splinter asked unsure of what he meant "I mean that we never had a mother when we were younger. Don't you ever wish you had someone else to help you?" Leo asked. He looked at the sleeping girl who had a comforting arm around Michelangelo. He recalled the memories of his beloved Tang – shen. "Yes sometimes I do wish that you had a mother but as we are so different, I never thought that there would be anyone who would care not matter what you looked like", Master Splinter said. "Perhaps she can bring to this family the one thing I could never give you. A mother's love." he added putting his hand on Leo's shoulder.

_Mikey's Nightmare _

_I was in a dark place alone. I grew scared as the darkness formed into creatures. I ran trying to get away. The darkness threatened to engulf me. That's when I heard it. A soft voice floated to me in the dark. It was gentle, soothing and it seemed to protect me from the dark. I got away from the shadows and creatures. I could see a light in the distance. Still being pursued, I hurried towards it. As I got closer, I could make out a figure that I could only describe as an angel bathed in light. I could hear the soft voice. It was her. She held out her hand to me. I took it and was pulled into an embrace. The light surrounded us, making me feel safe, protected. _

He woke still feeling slightly feverish but definitely better. Mikey turned his head and saw the girl who had sung to me last night. _So it wasn't a dream then._ She stirred and opened her eyes. "Morning" Mikey said "morning. You feeling better?" she asked "better than I was a few days ago", he replied. "I can't believe you stayed", Mikey added as she got up. She stretched and yawned "I promised I'd stay. I don't make promises that I can't keep. Not as a rule anyway", she said. Mikey got up and put on his orange mask. They left his room together.

"Finally I thought you were going to sleep all day", Raph said. He raised a brow when the girl came out with Mikey "I was comforting your brother. He was having a nightmare", she said slightly defensive. "She's right. I saw her myself", Leo said joining us. She looked startled "I didn't want to alarm you" he explained "you'd been through a lot last night" he added. She nodded understanding his explanation. Sensei came up the four of us and said "now that we are all up why don't you tell us about yourself?" he suggested to her. She sat down on the bench and began.

The turtle with the orange mask sat next to Tammy, the red masked turtle sat cross legged in front alongside the blue masked turtle. The giant rat sat on her other side. "Ok. There not much to tell but here goes", Tammy said. "my name is Tamara Williams but my friends call me Tammy or Tam. I'm 15 years old, I go to Roosevelt High School. My father, Tom, is a detective in the police force. My mother, Jean, works in a supermarket. Most days after school I would visit the local orphanage. Majority of the time I would have something's with me like books or toys. One time I took my guitar with me and played some songs for them", she said. The blue masked turtle asked her "where did that lullaby you sang last night come from?" he asked. "It was a song that my mother would sing to me to me every time I was scared. I still listen to a recording of it before I go to sleep now", Tammy said. "So what's your story?" she asked.

The rat next to her started to speak "Many years ago while I was still human I was leaving the pet store with four baby turtles and passed a strange man in the street. Something felt off about him so I decided to follow. I watched a man handed a canister of ooze to the other. Unfortunately I was spotted and the man said "go no further. This place is a place where you are not allowed to in this place. We have been seen in this place by you so this is not a place that will be left by you." The strange men attacked but I fought them off easily. During the fight the glass canister broke and I had dropped the bowl containing the turtles into the green ooze. I was changed into a rat and the turtles were mutated also." He pointed to the blue masked turtle "this is Leonardo" to the red one he said "Raphael". He then gestured to the purple masked turtle "Donatello" Donatello smiled at Tammy and she smiled back. "Lastly Michelangelo" he said towards the orange masked turtle. "My name used to be Hamato Yoshi but now I'm just Splinter", he said. "Wow. Your story is incredible!" Tammy said.

After a bit a back ground story, Donnie showed Tammy his lab. "Whoa! This lab is so cool!" she exclaimed taking in the various different projects he had scattered around. "This is the patrol buggy with detachable side cars" he said clearly looking happy with himself. Tammy took a closer look at the patrol buggy. "You made this out of bits and pieces of junk. Amazing!" "If you think this is cool check this out", he said taking her out to the track. Sitting on the track was a subway car covered in lots of graffiti. "A subway car?" she said "appearances can be deceiving take look on the inside" he said. Tammy went in and her jaw dropped. Inside was a high tech vehicle with four stations for each of them. She looked over each piece of tech that was jam packed into this small subway car. "What is powering this?" she asked "well it is a basic high powered battery I found at a military junk yard", Donnie explained.

He was pleased that someone was taking an interest in his work. His brothers do like the things Donnie makes but they are not interested in how it was made or what it was made with. Tamara seemed to have a genuine interest not just saying nice things not to offend me. "Do you like science then?" Donnie asked as she went around taking a closer look at some of the equipment. "I enjoy science at school. I'm not very good at it though." Tammy said. "I had an old laptop that you could possibly get the use out of" she said as we exited the shell raiser. "Really?" he asked "yeah I'll bring it by as soon as I can. Does the vehicle have a name?" she asked. "It's called the shell raiser", Donnie replied "the shell raiser. Cool name" she commented. "Yeah Mikey came up with the name. He's the naming expert and he gets upset when I named our phones before he did". "What are your phones called?" she asked as we entered the lair. "The t-phone" he said. "That's a very unique name." she said "just like you guys", she added. "So you're the resident genius" Tammy said as they neared the pit. "Yeah. Leo's the leader of the team. Raph is the hot head and Mikey is well Mikey" he said.

Tammy sat down on the bean bag next to Leo who was watching a programme called Space Heroes. They watched it for a while until a metal star whizzed past our heads hitting to off button on the TV. Leo and Tammy turned and saw Raph sitting with a small pet turtle on his knee. "Why did you do that for?" Leo asked Raph "because Spike thinks it's a stupid show", he replied. "Well he would considering he hangs around with you", Leo retorted. "Good job Leo you offended him", he said standing up and coming up to Leo. The two of them had a brawl right there and then. Donnie noticed Tammy stuck in the pit watching Leo and Raph fight it out. He helped her get a safe distance away. "So spike is Raph's pet turtle" she said "yeah. Don't ever offend spike though. Raph gets really touchy when spike is insulted." Leaving the guys to have their fight, Tammy went to find Mikey.

She found him not too far away deeply engrossed in the pinball machine. "Hey Tam!" he said. "Do you want to have a go?" he asked. "Sure" she said. Tammy stood in front of the machine and started to play. After 10 minutes of flipping the paddles, she'd beat someone's high score by 300 points. "Booyakasha!" Mikey exclaimed next to her "you beat Leo's high score" he said "high three!" and held up his hand. She slapped it as Leo came up "dude you got beat by a girl", Mikey said. "You beat Leo's score? I've never done that" Raph commented. "Beginners luck" Tammy said. "You're too modest. You're like a ninja on a pinball machine", Mikey said putting an arm around her. "Thanks" she said. Leo moved to where tammy was standing and started to play. "Come on. I've ordered pizza." Raph said. "Do you mind going to wait for the pizza guy?" he asked "sure thing" Tammy said "great I'll take you to where I ordered it to be delivered" he said.

They both exited the lair and walked down the tunnel. Pretty soon they reached a ladder. "Go up the ladder and wait on the corner. The pizza guy should be here soon." He said. Tammy climbed up the ladder and out onto the street. She waited on the corner reflecting on the past few day's events. A bike pulled up to the corner. "2 large pizzas with all the toppings except anchovies" he said "yep that's me", Tammy replied pulling out her purse. "That'll be 10 dollars", he said. She handed over the money and too the pizzas. Tammy watched as the boy on the bike drove off. She carefully dropped the pizza box down to Raph and then climbed down the ladder, pulling the manhole cover back into place. Together they went back to the lair and headed to the kitchen. All 6 of them sat down at the table and the second the pizza box was open, all the slices were gone. Tammy stared at the box amazed at the speed that the slices went. Master Splinter gave the guys a disapproving look. They looked down at their plates guilty that they had snatched up the pizzas without giving Tammy a chance. Mikey gave her two slices of his. She gave him a smile and tucked in.


	4. Chapter 4 - a new friend

Next morning Tammy told the guy's that she had to go home. "Do you have to?" Mikey asked. "Sorry but I do. I've got school tomorrow" she replied. He gave her the cutes puppy dog eyes "awww Mikey! I'll still come by. I promise", Tammy said giving him a hug. "Besides my number is on the fridge. You can text me any time" she added. "Take care of yourself" Leo said. "I will" she said. Tammy remembered that she was unconscious when she was brought in. "um could one of you show me the way out?" she asked. "Sure. I'll show you", Raph offered. "Thanks", Tammy said gratefully. Together they walked through the tunnels and pretty soon they reached the ladder. Tammy climbed up and pushed the manhole cover aside. "Hey", Raph said before she disappeared topside. "Yeah?" Tammy said looking down. "You'd better keep that promise to Mikey. He'll drive us crazy if you don't", he said. "When I make a promise I keep it. I never make promises I can't keep", Tammy said to him smiling. "I'll hold you to that promise" he said "see you soon" Tammy said climbing out of the sewer into the light.

She blinked in the morning sun. The light temporally blinded her as she was used to the lights of the lair. When her eyes adjusted to the change and she carried on down the road. 20 minutes later, Tammy reached home. "Mum! Dad! I'm home I called as I entered. Tammy was greeted by her mother, who is basically an older version of her. She gave me a hug "Tam! Did you have a nice time?" she asked as she led her into the sitting room where her father sat in his chair reading the paper. "I had a great time! We had pizza and a movie", Tammy said sitting down. (Tammy had told her parents that she was staying over at a friend's house whilst she was at the lair due to the fact that she did want them to worry.) "How was work?" she asked her dad. "The usual. Some kids drink driving." He said putting the paper down. "Just your normal day then", Tammy commented smiling. "Yeah. Oh there was something odd. A colleague of mine spotted a small group of gang members knocked out in an alley way whilst on his Friday patrol" he added. "Really?" Tammy asked pretending to be surprised as she had been there when it had happened. "Yeah. It looks like the work of some vigilante", he said. "What about you mum?" she asked. "Well it was the usual busy Friday where everyone does the weekly shop." She replied. "I think I might take my guitar out to the park. It's such a nice day", Tammy said getting up. "Ok honey", mum said. "Just take your phone with you" she called after her. "I will", she called back.

Tammy bounded up the stairs two at a time and headed for the shower to freshen up. Once she'd changed, she grabbed her guitar from her room and headed out. Tammy walked along the street at a leisurely pace. It really was a nice day today. When she got to the park, she found a tree and sat under it. It took a few minutes to tune her guitar but before long she was strumming out a tune.

Give me attention  
I need it now  
Too much distance  
To measure it out, out loud  
Chasing patterns across a personal map  
And making pictures where the line overlap  
Where the lines overlap

No one is as lucky as us  
We're not at the end yet but we already won  
No one is as lucky as us  
Is as lucky as us

Call me over, and tell me how  
Well you got so far  
Never making a single sound  
I'm not used to it  
But I can learn  
There's nothing to it  
I've never been happier  
Never been happier

No one is as lucky as us  
We're not at the end yet but we already won  
No one is as lucky as us  
Is as lucky as us

Now I've got a feeling if I sing this loud enough  
You would sing it back to me  
I've got a feeling if I sing this loud enough  
You would sing it back to me

I've got a feeling  
I've got a feeling  
That you would sing it back to me  
That you would sing it back to me

No one is as lucky as us  
We're not at the end yet but we already won  
No one (no one) is as lucky as us  
Is as lucky as us  
Is as lucky as us  
Is as lucky as us

Tammy sang out loud completely immersed in the song. She was so focused that she didn't hear the girl come up until she'd finished. "Give me a heart attack we don't cha!" Tammy exclaimed as she made her jump. "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you" she said. "No worries. I just didn't notice you", Tammy replied. The girl looked slightly shorter than Tammy. She had orange hair pulled back into a pony with a yellow headband. She wore a short sleeve yellow top with the number 5 on it and blue denim shorts. She also wore black boots in a similar style to Tammy's brown ones. "Can I sit down?" she asked "sure", Tammy said moving over slightly. "What's your name?" she asked "Tamara. What's yours?" Tammy asked. "April" she replied. "Tamara. That's a nice name. So is your singing by the way", she commented. "Thanks. April is a pretty name too." Tammy said. "Tell me a bit about yourself" April said after a few minutes. "Well, I'm 15. I go to Roosevelt high school…" she started to say when April interrupted. "What a coincidence! I go there too!" she said excitedly. "Really? I've never seen you around" Tammy said "that because I'm a year above you" she said. "I also don't really have any friends" April said looking down at her boots. "I'll be your friend", Tammy said putting her hand on April's shoulder. "That'd be nice thanks" she said smiling. Tammy glanced at her watch. "Damn. Sorry April I've got to go my parents are expecting me back for lunch" she said getting up and putting her guitar over her shoulder. April stood up too "I know I've only known you for a short time but did you want to have lunch at my house?" she asked "I'd love too. Lead the way" Tammy said to her. Together they exited the park and went to April's house.

Tammy recognised the street they were walking down to April's house. "Hey! You live on the same street I do. My house is just on the end", Tammy exclaimed "really? Wow this is a small world" She opened the front door "Dad! I'm home and I've brought a friend with me!" April called. "I hope you don't mind Mr O'Neil." Tammy said as she sat down at their dining table. "Not at all" he said. The three of them tucked into some sandwiches and cake. After they finished April took Tammy up to her room. It was a fair size and the walls were plaster with science posters. There was also a Paramore poster on the back of the door. "You like Paramore then?" Tammy asked setting down her guitar. "I little. I only have one album of theirs. Brand New eyes", April replied sitting down next to her. "I've got that album too. I guess you recognised the song I was singing in the park then" Tammy said "yeah I did." She replied. She pulled her phone from her pocket and set in on the bedside table. Tammy recognised the unique shell style. "You've got a T-phone!" she blurted without thinking. April looked startled "you know the turtles?" she asked looking slightly tense. "Yeah I do. They saved my life a few days ago", Tammy said and she relaxed. "Sorry. It's just that the guys have a lot of enemies. One of them, Karai tried to befriend me to get to them." April explained. "That's completely understandable", Tammy said. She then laughed "we seem to have a lot in common. We both go to the same school. We are both neighbours and we both know the turtles." April laughed too "it's like a weird coincidence". "Or a bizarre twist in fate" Tammy added.

They talked for ages about the weird stuff that April experienced with the turtles. She also brought Tammy up to speed with all the turtle's enemies. "Let me get this straight" Tammy said after April finished explaining "There's a giant mutant dog called Dogpound who Shredders right hand man was called Chris Bradford. The Shredder aka Oroku Saki is Master Splinters arch enemy. Shredders clan of ninjas called the foot. A street thug called Xever who is now a mutant fish called fish face. A rude, obnoxious New Yorker now a spider called Spider Bytez. Snake now turned into a giant weed called Snake weed. Pink, squishy aliens in robot bodies." she said ticking them off on her fingers. "That's a lot on enemies. I don't think I'll ever remember them. Is there anyone else?" Tammy asked "you forgot Karai, Shredders daughter, Baxter Stockman. Oh and I almost forgot Dr Falco, a crazy scientist who ended up as the rat King when his experiment went wrong", April said. Tammy laughed "oh man. Only the guys could have that many enemies in a short space of time", she said. She glanced at her watch "look at the time. I'd better run. I promised my parents I would be back in time for dinner. Tammy got up "maybe we could meet up after school and go she the guys together" April suggested as she showed her out. "Sounds good. See you tomorrow", Tammy said. April closed the door smiling. She made a new friend that she could share the secret with. That made April happy.


	5. Chapter 5 - surprise!

April couldn't wait for school to be over. She was still very excited that she met someone else who knew the turtles. April dashed out of her seat the second the bell rang. She waited outside the main building for Tammy to arrive.

Tammy hurried quickly toward the main building, her boots splashing in puddles. She was worried that she wouldn't spot April in the crowd of coats. See it was raining so everyone had their hoods up. Luckily she caught a flash of orange hair and manoeuvred her way toward it. "Hey. How was your day?" April asked as Tammy reached her. "It was ok. Lucky it was raining to day so athletics was called off", Tammy said. "How was your day?" she asked as they made their way down the road. "Not bad. Due to all this rain the teachers thought it would be a good idea to give us all extra home work. I've now got 3 essays due for next week", April said. "Maybe I can help you with your homework. Heck if you're really stuck ask Donnie to help" Tammy said as they crossed the road. "Yeah I could but he'd end up doing it for me", April said laughing. "That's a bad thing?" Tammy asked "not really but he can tend to get a little carried away", she replied. They passed by a group of men who were loitering outside a bar. Tammy recognised them. She gripped Aprils arm. "What is it?" April asked concerned. Tammy had started shaking but not from the rain. "Those were the same guys who tried to drag me off last week" she said shuddering from the memory.

April was angry because Tammy was so scared. Whatever those guys nearly did to her was something she wasn't easily going to forget. When she became April's friend she grew rather protective of her. April took firm hold of Tammy's hand and said "we're going to keep walking. Don't look at them". Tammy nodded and gripped her hand tighter. Together they walked past the group without looking at them. Once they were safely past Tam relaxed. "I'm sorry. It just that… I hate to think what might of happened if the guys didn't show up", she said apologetically. "No worries" I said. Eventually we reached the manhole cover and pulled it aside. Tammy jumped down first. April followed pulling the manhole cover back in place. They trudged through the tunnels where the water levels were slightly higher due to the rain.

Leo was watching his favourite show Space Heroes on the TV when he heard a female's voice. He turned and noticed April and Tammy walking in together. Leo looked at them surprised. "Uh Leo you can pick up your jaw from the floor" Tammy said and he closed his mouth. April laughed and the others had come from the dojo. "Hey April. Hey Tammy", Mikey said not taking too much notice. Then he realised and gave them both a bone crushing hug "this is soo cool!" he cried "um I can't breathe", tammy said sound slightly strangled. Raph dragged Mikey off of her whilst Leo stood by still stunned. "How? When?" he asked not being able to form a complete sentence. "We met in the park yesterday. It turns out we have several thing in common", Tammy explained. April laughed "you got that right. Same school, living down the road from each other and we have the same friends", she said. When the girls had got the explanations out of the way the 6 of them relaxed in the pit.

Pretty soon after they all crammed around the kitchen table eating pizza. April got up "sorry guys but I have to go. I've got a lot of home work to get done. See you soon." "I'll see you at school" she said to Tammy. "Definitely" she replied "bye April" we all said as she left. "Do you have to go too tam?" Mikey asked half hoping she didn't. "Not yet", she said. He breathed a sigh of relief. She pulled out an old laptop from her bag. "Here Donnie. It need charging but it should still work ok", Tammy said handing it over. "Thanks Tam" he replied taking it. "Hey do you want to play a game?" Mikey asked her. "Sure", Tammy said and he booted up a game on his T-phone. They spent two hours immersed in the game. She glanced at her watch "oh my goodness I've got to go" she exclaimed. "Don't worry I'll see you soon." She said giving me a quick hug. "Bye Tam", the others said and she waved in acknowledgement.


	6. Chapter 6 - storm surge

The next time Tammy saw the guys it was chucking it down. When she reached the usual man hole she glanced down. It seemed to be clear but Tammy knew that could change. The draw backs of your friends living in the sewers is that in rainy days some tunnels can get flooded quickly. She climbed down the ladder pulling the manhole cover back into place. Tammy splashed through the tunnels quickly but carefully. She didn't want to get stranded if the tunnel suddenly flooded. Her ears picked up a faint swoosh of water racing down the tunnel. She picked up the pace but it was in vain. The wave of water swept Tammy off her feet. She coughed and spluttered as she tried to regain her balance. Tammy waded through the rain water which was now waist high and rising. This tunnel was soon going to flood!

She started to swim but was weighed down by her wet clothes and bag. Wedging her bag on the pipes overhead Tammy struggled to strip off her coat. It took few precious minutes all the while the water still rising. She'd finally managed to get off her coat. Tammy secured her bag on her back hoping it was fairly water proof. This was due to a spare set of clothes which was inside. The guys had invited her to a sleep over at the lair. Tammy started to swim slightly weighted down by the bag but she kept going. _Thank god I had all those swimming lessons when I was younger._ After a few minutes Tammy grew tired. On foot the lair didn't seem that far away. However, when you are swimming it seemed like an eternity. It got worse when I rounded the corner and saw the tunnel up ahead had got flooded.

Her heart sank. It was the only way she knew the get the lair. Tammy trod water considering her options. There wasn't much choice. She took a deep breath and dove under. Limbs aching and lungs burning for air Tammy kept going. _If only my swim teacher could see me now_ she thought. Tammy swam up to the top of the tunnel. Luckily there was a very small gap between the pipes. She gasped when her face broke the surface and gulped air greedily. Tammy glanced around and saw that she was getting near to the lair. Determined, Tammy dove back under and swam. She saw the entrance that went through a few days ago with April. Tammy knew that spot was higher than the tunnel she was currently in as it sloped upward. She swam through as quickly as she could. As soon as Tammy reached the other side she broke the surface gasping.

The others were so relieved to see Tammy was ok. She swam toward them. Leo could see that she was exhausted. Raph and Leo got in to the water help her up. Before she reached them, her head sank under the water! The two of them dove under swimming quickly. Raph removed her bag from her back and swam up with it. Leo grabbed her under the arms and swam to the surface. Donnie and Mikey gently pulled out of the water when Leo surfaced with her. She laid on the floor not moving. They exchanged a worried look. Donnie started her pushing on her chest. "Come on Tam. Come on" said. "She must have water in her lungs. Leo I need you to give her mouth to mouth", he said. Leo looked at him surprised and slightly uneasy. "Leo I need you. She needs you. I need to do the chest compressions", he said still pushing on her chest. _Come on Tammy needs you. Put aside your uneasiness _he thought mentally scolding himself. He knelt down "What do I do?" Leo asked. "tilt her head up. Blow air into her mouth", Donnie replied. Leo tilted her back slightly and covered him mouth with hers. He blew air in as hard as he could. Donnie pushed her chest a few times "do it again" he said Leo blew air into her mouth once more. She opened her eyes. He drew back as she coughed up water. Leo drew her into an embrace. He was really scared as he thought they'd lost her. "Hey guy's" she said weakly. Leo scooped her up in his arms and walked back to the lair.

Leo put down her on the bench and Donnie wrapped a large towel around her. He checked Tammy over making sure she hadn't sustained any injuries during her little adventure. She shivered in her wet clothes. Leo who was standing near her noticed this. "Let's get you dry. Luckily you're things didn't get too damp", he said handing over the bag.

Tammy got up but her legs still feeling a little like jelly gave out beneath her. Leo steadied her and helped her to the bathroom. She went in and set the bag down. "Can I have some privacy please?" Tammy asked. "Oh. Sure" he said pulling the bathroom door shut. After several minutes of struggling she had managed to get her pyjama shorts on but was having difficulty getting her hoodie off. Tammy's fingers fumbled at the zip. "Aaargh!" she said out loud and flopped on the floor. There was a knock at the door "Tam you ok?" Leo asked. "No. can't get my stupid hoodie off", she replied. "Can I help?" he asked. Tammy thought about it for a moment "sure. Come in", she said getting up off the floor and unlocking the door. Leo came in and shut the door. He took hold of the zip and carefully pulled it down. He then helped Tammy get her arms out of the soaking wet hoodie. She stood there in my PJ shorts and soaked t shirt. "Can you help me?" Tammy said gesturing to my shirt. Normally she wouldn't ask a boy to help her but as her clothes were soaking and limbs still aching, Tammy didn't have much choice. Keeping his eyes on her, Leo helped her pull her wet shirt over her head. "Um could you turn around?" she asked. When he did Tammy quickly dried herself off and pulled on a vest.

Leo turned around cheeks burning. _What's wrong with me? Why do I feel so awkward around her? I'm almost acting like Donnie when he's around April. Wait, does that mean I like her?_ Tammy interrupted his thoughts with "you can turn around now". He turned to see her twisting her long hair into a loose braid and securing the end. She swayed on her feet, the exhaustion showing clearly on her face. Leo scooped her up in his arms and carried her out of the bathroom.

Raph looked over at him as he carried Tammy to the nest of blankets. He gave Leo a look, brow raised. Leo gave him a "don't go there" look. He shrugged and went back to reading his comic. He laid her down and pulled a blanket over her to keep her warm. "Thank you" she murmured sleepily. The others brought in blankets and pillows to the pit. They all settled down to watch a movie. Tammy had fallen asleep as the titles came up. Halfway through the movie, the others had dropped off to sleep as well.


	7. Chapter 7-morning pranks, scrambled eggs

When Mikey woke up the next morning, his brothers were still asleep. He had really good idea for a prank. Mikey grinned to himself. He filled up a water balloon and placed it next to Leo. Mikey then tied Donnie's straps around his ankles together. He placed a cockroach on Raph's shoulder. Mikey quickly hurried back to a safe distance. He met Tammy as she came out of the bathroom. "Morning Mikey", she said "were are you off to in such a hurry?" she asked. "Uh I kinda played a prank on my brothers and I want to get away before they realise" he replied. Right on cue we heard Raph yell "roach!" then there was a thump.

Soon after the thump Leo, Donnie and Raph stormed up to the pair them. "Meep!" Mikey said hiding behind Tammy. "Tam is not going to protect you", Donnie said trying to grab Mikey. Mikey manoeuvred her so that she stayed in front of him. He'd then noticed Raph trying to grab him from behind. Mikey did something that surprised them. He picked Tammy up and ran off! She giggled as the others tried to grab Mikey. He dodged easily, even with carrying her. He ran around the lair evading Donnie's and Raph's attacks. Raph tackled Mikey as he ran past. Tammy was thrown out of his grasp. Before she hit the floor, Leo caught her. He gave Mikey and Raph a glare "you ok?" he asked clearly concerned. "I'm fine. Honestly", Tammy replied. "You can put me down now", she added when he still hadn't let go of her. "Oh sorry" he said setting Tammy down. She picked up her bag and went to her room.

Leo turned to his brothers "what were you thinking? Tam could've gotten hurt Raph", he said crossly. "Sorry Leo. We were just messing around", Mikey said not looking him in the eye. Raph went to the kitchen to feed Spike. Mikey sat upside down on a bean bag and plugged himself into his iPod. Leo turned on the TV to the news channel. _What's the matter with me? I know Mikey was having some fun but still, Tam could've gotten hurt. She's not a ninja like us. I guess I'm a little over protective._ He sighed and turned up the TV. "Many roads have been closed due to the heavy rains and windy conditions" the reporter said. "There are some schools which have been closed" he went on to list the schools. Roosevelt High School was on the list of schools which were closed.

Raph went into the kitchen to feed Spike. As he sat chewing his lettuce leaf, Raph talked to him. "I didn't mean to nearly hurt Tam. I guess I got carried away", he said. "Leo did over react though. I think he likes her", he added. "Chew on a leaf if you understand me", Raph said and Spike bit down on his leaf. Afterwards he went for a wander around the kitchen table. He strayed too close to the end of the table. Before Raph could catch him, he toppled off into Tammy's open hands. "Gotta be more careful little guy", she said handing him back to Raph. He watched her getting herself some breakfast. "Sorry for earlier", he said "don't worry about it. You were just messing around", she said pulling out eggs, butter and milk from the fridge. "I should have been more careful", Raph said "you could've gotten hurt", he added. She heated up butter in a sauce pan "I'd have been fine. Maybe a bruise but that's nothing", Tam cracked eggs over the pan. Raph stood next to her "what kind of friends are we if we let you get hurt in our own home?" he asked. She looked at him then back to the pan, stirring the eggs. "Stop beating yourself up. One time I fell down the stairs at my friend's house when I was younger. I was still friends with her afterwards", Tam said adding milk to the eggs. "Whatcha cooking?" he asked "scrambled eggs" she replied. "Normally Mikey does the cooking and it generally involves pizza" Raph said laughing. "I promise its pizza free", Tam said smiling. "Can I try some?" he asked "sure" she said pulling out a fork. "Be careful it's still hot" she warned and went to put bread in the toaster. Raph took a mouthful of fluffy egg mix. He chewed and swallowed "Mmm", Raph said "this is really good. I've never had eggs like that before". "Glad you liked it. Good thing I made enough for everyone", Tammy replied. When the toast popped up, Raph reached for it at the same time Tammy did. Their hands touched, they looked at each other and started laughing. She gave his hand a squeeze then pulled away.

Mikey heard laughter coming from the kitchen so he went to investigate. "What's cookin' good lookin'?" he asked coming in. Tammy looked at him in surprise. "Scrambled eggs and toast" Tammy replied keeping her face turned to the pan trying to hide the fact that she was blushing slightly. Mikey went over to the pan on the stove. "Looks good", he said "but it's missing something", he added looking for the pizza toppings. Tammy smacked his hand away "no spoiling the eggs", she said "yeah. The eggs are lovely as they are", Raph piped up. "Just like the person who made them" he murmured. Mikey heard it but didn't think Tam did. She gave him a smile "tell you what you can help by passing Raph the plates", she said. "Can do", Mikey replied, glad that he was was allowed to help in some way.

They'd set up a system where Mikey would hand Raph the plates. He in turn would pass the plates to Tammy, who would dish out the scrambled egg onto buttered toast. Within 10 minutes they had the breakfast dished out and laid on the table. "Guys! Breakfast is ready!" Tammy called out. Soon Donnie, Leo and Master splinter joined them at the table. They tucked into the delicious breakfast that Tammy had taken the time to make.


	8. Chapter 8 -strange whispers, hidden past

After breakfast Leo asked "Master Splinter is it ok if Tammy watches us train?" "I don't mind", he said. The 6 of them went to the dojo. Tammy sat down leaning her back against the wall. They split into two pairs Mikey Vs Leo and Raph Vs Donnie. Mikey and Leo were up first. They face each other weapons out "Hajime", (begin) Master Splinter said. They sparred for several minutes, Mikey who was getting a bit cocky as he easily dodged Leo's moves asked "how you gonna stop what you can't even see?" he just smiled as Mikey ran at him and he hit him in the chest with the handle of his katana "like that?" he replied. "Good one Leo", Mikey said from the floor and then Mikey sat down next to her.

Raph and Donnie were up next. Raph cracked his neck and said "ok Donnie put down the staff and no one gets hurt". "You said that last time and then you hurt me", Donnie said pointing his Bo towards Raph. "Yeah but last time wouldn't have", Raph said holding his fists up. "Yeah right", Donnie said and attacked. Raph easily dodged the swipes from Donnie's Bo. Just as he was about to strike Raph somehow managed to get the staff out of his hands without him knowing it. Donnie looked down at his hands then at Raph "shoulda dropped the staff?" he asked as Raph snapped the Bo in half. "Shoulda dropped the staff", he replied and using the Bo halves, he started beating Donnie over the shell. "Okay. Ouch! I'm down" Donnie said while getting beaten. Raph stopped when Leo stepped up. Donnie sat down next to Mikey and Tammy.

"Onegai shimasu" (it's a pleasure to face you), Leo said kneeling in front of Raph. "Whatever you say", he said and they both stood. They ran at each other locking their weapons together. They struggled for a bit until Leo managed to knock one of Raph's Sais out of his hand. Raph using his remaining sai, locked it around Leo's wrist and threw him over on to his back. "Yame", Master Splinter said and they guys sat down in a row in front of him. "You all did very well", he said to which Raph replied "But I did better", looking smug. "This is about self-improvement, Raphael. Not about winning or losing." Master Splinter said. "I know sensei, but I won and they lost", he said. Master Splinter pinched his pressure point "Wh-what's really important is that we all did our best! Great job, every one!" Raph said in pain. Tammy giggled and Raph looked embarrassed. Master Splinter let go and gave a small chuckle.

Her phone rang a short while after the guys had finished their training. It was April. "Hey April" she said "Tam! Thank god you're ok!" she exclaimed. "I know that you went to the lair yesterday when the rain came down hard. Those tunnels must have gotten flooded!" Tammy could hear the worry in her voice. "I'm fine. I managed to get through most of the way before the tunnels started to flood. Had to swim the rest of the way. Had to ditch my coat to do it though", she explained. "I'm glad you made it through ok. You should have turned back before it got bad", April said. "I couldn't. I would've gotten either stranded or swept away. I had to go on", Tammy said. "I'm still glad you're ok". "How's it looking up there?" she asked April. "The rain is still coming down just not as hard as yesterday. The wind has died down considerably. Apparently the power is out in some places" she replied. "Did you know that school is shut today?" Tammy asked. "Yeah. Some of teachers couldn't make it because the roads are bad", April sighed "are you gonna come topside soon?" she asked "I'm going to try tomorrow. The tunnels are still bad toady to go anywhere. So I'll might see you tomorrow then." "I hope so but don't come if it's still too dangerous" "I won't. Bye", Tammy said hanging up.

She then dialled home. Her mother picked up. "Hey mum. How are you?" Tammy asked. "Hey sweetie. We're fine. Your dad is out at the moment helping people who are stranded", she replied. "Schools not on today so I'm staying at my friend's house" I explained. "As long as you're safe. This weather is dangerous to be out in", her mum said. "I'm planning to try to come home tomorrow", Tammy said. "Ok honey. See you tomorrow then", her mum said. "See you tomorrow. Love you. Give my love to dad when you see him", Tammy said. "I will. Love you too", her mum said hanging up. Tammy stared at the phone. She then got up and went back to the dojo. Tammy put her ear buds in her ears and turned up the music. She closed her eyes and let the music wash over her.

Leo sat down and watched another re-run of Space heroes. He pretty much knew the whole episode of by heart but enjoyed it anyway. 45 minutes later the episode had finished and the news came on. It was still raining but slowly easing up, the reported stated. He went on to warn people to stay in their homes. Leo switched off the TV and debated what to do now. He decided to go to the dojo. He pushed open the sliding door slowly and peeked in. Tammy was laying on the floor listening the music. Her hair was fanned out around her. Leo longed to go and run my hand through her long locks. She sat up and took off her ear buds. She had a puzzled look on her face. She shrugged and put the buds back in but she pulled them out listening intently. "You ok?" he asked. She put her fingers to her lips and listened. "Don't you hear that?" she asked. "No. what can you hear?" Leo asked. "A voice. It's whispering something. I don't think its English", she said. "What is it saying?" he asked sitting next to her. "Haeronalda", she said. "The voice is just repeating it over and over" she added. "Haeronalda. What do you think it means?" Leo asked "don't know but I have a feeling it was meant for me", Tam said. "I think we need to tell master Splinter. He's got very good hearing. Maybe he can hear the voice too" he said getting to his feet.

Leo helped her up and they knocked on sensei's door. "Come in" he said and they entered. "Sensei Tam says she can hear a voice but I can't hear it. We were wondering if you can" Leo said. He closed his eyes and listened. He opened them and said "I can't hear anything. Perhaps you are attuned to the vibrations that the voice gives off. April is also naturally sensitive as well" he said thoughtfully. "You don't think I'm crazy?" she asked "of course not. However, we must found out were that voice is coming from" sensei said. "I'll go with you to look for this voice" Leo said to Tam. "Thanks" she said giving me a smile. Together they left Master Splinters room and headed out of the lair. "Were are you two off to?" Raph asked. "I can hear a voice that only I can hear. We're going to find out where it's coming from", Tam said. "Well enjoy yourselves" he said going back to his mag. "wait did you say voice?" Donnie asked. "Yeah. Why?" she asked. "Do you remember when April found that Kraang communication orb? She heard a sound that sensei couldn't hear either", Donnie said. "When you put it that way." Raph said "I'm coming too" "wait for me!" Mikey cried as he ran to catch up with them.

"Which way?" Leo asked "this way", she pointed and they went in the direction she pointed. They walked through the tunnels, turning in the different directions when Tam said so. After a while they ended up at an abandoned subway car. The 5 of them crowed in and saw nothing "I don't know what to say. Sorry guys, maybe I am crazy", Tam said. "I don't think you're crazy. There has to be some explanation", Donnie said. She sighed and put her hand on the wall "I just could've sworn…" she started then gasped. Her hand went through the wall! She looked at me shocked "that wall was solid before. How?" she asked confused. "I'd say you're not crazy", Mikey said "gee thanks", she said sarcastically pulling her hand out. "Well now that's sorted. Why don't we go home?" Raph said. They started to file out of the car when Tam gave a shout. Leo turned to see her getting pulled into the wall. He grabbed her hand trying to pull her back. "Guy's help!" Leo shouted. Raph wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled. They struggled for several moments. It seemed to be working, the two of them pulled Tam back bit by bit. Suddenly she was yanked from Leo's and Raph's grasp and through the wall. The wall felt solid as they tried to go after her. Raph punched the wall hard "damn it! When I get my hands on whoever did this I'm gonna…" he began ranting. "I know Raph. I'm angry too" Leo said. He couldn't believe that the girl he cared about was pulled away from him. Now she's god knows where. "What do we do now?" Donnie asked. "I don't know", Leo said "guess we'll just have to wait and hope" he added. _Please come back_. I thought. _Please_

"Leo!" Tammy cried lunging for the wall. It was solid again "no! no. no. no!" she said hitting the wall. "Haeronalda", a woman's voice said. Tammy turned around and saw a beautiful elf standing in front of her. She had long brown hair like Tammy's and crystal blue eyes. She wore a simple lilac gown. Tammy looked at her stunned. She smiled at me and said "creos amin tinu".

She was shocked. This elf spoke to her in the same language that she'd heard before only this time she could understand it. "Ya ier lle?" (Who are you?) Tammy asked and put a hand to her mouth. She was speaking her language! "Amin ess naa Caladwen Anar. Amin naa llie atara" (My name is Caladwen Anar. I am your mother) she replied. "Manke naa amin? Mankoi naa amin sinome? (Where am I? why am I here?) Tammy asked "Caras Galadhon", Caladwen said in English. "You are here because you had been betrothed at birth to Raunien son of lord Arthion and Lady Milema" she added looking sad. Tammy placed a hand on her shoulder. "Why are you sad?" she asked. "I didn't want this for you. Your father believed that it was a way of creating an alliance between our families", Caladwen explained. Tammy sat down at a stone bench trying to take it all in. "that's why you sent me away", she said after a moment. "Yes. It was the hardest thing I had to do. We made an agreement that you were to have a normal childhood but once you turned 16, you had to come back here", Caladwen said sitting down next to her. "I'm not 16 yet. I don't think I'm ready for this", Tammy said. "I know you're not ready Haeronalda but what choice do we have?" Caladwen asked. "Maybe if I talk to my father, we can try and work this out" Tammy suggested. "It can't hurt to try", Caladwen agreed. "But we'll have to find you something better to wear" she added gesturing to Tammy's clothes.

Caladwen took her up to her room and went to her closet where she had many gowns hanging up. She pulled out a light turquoise floor length gown with long sleeves. "This should fit" she said handing to Tammy. "I'll give you some privacy", she said and left. Tammy stepped into the gown and zipped it up. She glanced at herself in the mirror. Caladwen came back in. "you look beautiful" she said "Let me do your hair". "Sure", Tammy said sitting down in front of the dresser. Caladwen brushed Tammy's long locks and then pulled sections on hair back into fishtail braids. "If I'm an elf why don't I have pointed ears like you?" she asked. "It's because you have lived in the mortal world for 15 years. Now that you have come home, you will experience changes. Like having pointed ears." Caladwen explained. Their eyes met in the dresser mirror and she smiled at Tammy. Tammy smiled back.

She led Tammy out on to a balcony where a fair haired elf stood. The fair haired elf looked at her "Haeronalda naa Tanya llie?" (Tamara is that you?) He asked. "Avavaen atar ta naa amin" (yes father it is me) she replied. He gave Tammy a hug. "Creos vand tinu" (welcome home daughter) he added when he pulled back. Her father's smile faded when he noticed that she looked unhappy "mani naa raika? (What is wrong?) He asked. "Mother says I have to marry Raunien when I turn 16. Is this true? Tammy asked him in English. He looked troubled. "It is true. You were betrothed at birth." He said sadly. "I believed that it was the only way to maintain an alliance between Lord Arthion and his family" he added. "Why is it so important?" Tammy asked "Lord Arthion is my brother. We did not get along very well. To keep the peace between our families, we decided that our children will get married when they reached a certain age" he explained. "Isn't there any other way? I mean you can't just expect me to accept this and go along with it. I spent 15 years away from all of this", she said. "No there is no other way. It's been decided. You must accept this. It is your duty", he said his voice firm. Tammy knew there was no point continuing. The conversation was over. She turned around and walked away.

Tammy walked along the path angry, with tears in her eyes. She just wanted to go home! Tammy could accept that she was adopted. Heck, she can live with the fact that she wasn't human. The one thing Tammy couldn't deal with is being betrothed to some elf lord's son. She heard faint sounds of flowing water up ahead. When she rounded the corner she found the source of the noise was a stream. Seeing the calm stream washed her anger away. It reminded Tammy of a song.

_River of dreams take me with you tonight  
Lying in your arms we'll drift to  
Islands of wonder that gleam and glow under the stars  
As we glide through the dark to the heart of the night _

She sang as she gazed at the water from a bridge

_River of dreams gently hold me again  
I remember all you told me  
All of the secrets you whispered as we crept away  
From the daylight and melted back into the night_

Tammy walked along the bridge

_Was I awake or did I dream  
The kiss of waves, the silver slipstream  
That tumbles as it turns again towards the sea_

When she reached the end, she took off her shoes and stepped into the water. Tammy closed her eyes and felt the cool water on her feet.

_River of dreams softly flowing away  
Let me follow where you are going  
And make me a part of you deep in the heart of you  
Let my reflection be clear in the water of life  
That tumbles as it turns again towards the night_

Once she'd finished Tammy felt completely calm. "You have a beautiful voice", a males voice said. She opened her eyes and looked at the elf who was standing on the bank. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you". Tammy stepped out of the water and put her shoes back on. The elf was wearing a simple light blue tunic and grey trousers. His hair was black as a raven's wing with misty grey eyes. "I'm Raunien" he said extending his hand. Tammy just stared at him but didn't shake his hand. Raunien's smile faded "it's you. You're the one I have to marry", Tammy finally managed to get out. His eyes widened "you're Haeronalda?" he asked. "Yes I am", she said looking at the water. Raunien turned her head so that she looked him in the eye. "I'm so glad to finally meet you but this betrothal isn't fair to you. Have you spoken to your parents yet?" Raunien asked. "Yes but it's no good. My father says that I've got no choice" Tammy said sadly. "I'll talk to them. They can't a just expect that you will simply go along with it", he said. Tammy gave him hug "thank you", she said. "Come on let's get this sorted out", Raunien took her hand and lead her back up the garden path.


	9. Chapter 9 - negotiations

Tammy and Raunien walked into the house hand in hand. All four adults were there, talking. They stopped when the two entered. "Haeronalda! It's so good to finally meet you" a female elf with long fair hair said when she gave her a big hug. "It's good to meet you too Lady Milema" Tammy said "please just call me Milema. I'm your aunt after all" Milema said. Tammy's uncle came and gave her a hug too. "I see you two have met" he said happily. "I also take it that you've been told everything" Arthion added. "Actually father. That's why we're here. I believe that it isn't fair to ask so much of Haeronalda", Raunien said.

"What do you mean?" he asked "he means that I'm not that comfortable with the whole betrothal deal" Tammy explained. "You m mean that you won't marry my son?" Arthion said "no I can't" she said "Aradan. Did you put her up to this?" he asked furious. "No brother I didn't. She has only come here giver her more time to adjust", her father reasoned. "We had an agreement. You can't go back on it", my uncle said. "There must be another way" Tammy said. "There isn't. You two were betrothed at birth." He said adamantly. She looked at Raunien. He looked at her and shrugged.

Tammy looked at her uncle in the eye "I was brought up in New York. My parents taught me that I the only person to decide my destiny is me. There is no way that I'm going along with what you want for me" she said. He didn't reply. Tammy turned to her parents "mother. You never wanted this me did you?" Tammy asked her. "No I didn't" she replied. "Dad you believed that this was the only way. So answer this. If you betrothed me to Raunien at birth. Why did you send me away? I mean if you really wanted this then I would have grown up here." Tammy said. He looked at her "you're right. It was wrong us to expect you to just accept who you are and go along with it. I guess I, like your mother didn't want this for you but I also wanted to keep the peace within our family", her father said. Tammy's uncle looked shocked "I can't believe this! You're going back on what we agreed!" he said. "I won't marry Raunien but every few months I'll come and live here", Tammy suggested. "That way I still spend time with my family", she added. "I think we can live with that", Milema said. "We can too", her mother said. Raunien smiled at Tammy and she smiled back.

Tammy spent the rest of the day hanging out with Raunien. He showed her how to fire a bow. She wasn't very good at it though. "Don't worry you'll get better with practice" he said as they put the equipment away. Tammy had a dinner with her whole family. Whilst there was no arguments it was still slightly tense around the table.

The next day she packed up her clothes that she had on the first day into a bag. It was weird as Tammy only been here a day but she'd grown used to wearing dresses. Today she was wearing a lilac one that a split up each side of the skirt. Underneath she wore soft grey leggings. Her mother came into her room. "Do you want to go horse riding before you leave?" she asked. "I'd love too", Tammy said enthusiastically. She took her down to the stables were she strapped the saddles securely to the backs of two horses. "You can ride Shadowfax" she said handing the reins to her. Shadowfax was light grey in colour. Tammy placed her hand gently against his nose. He didn't shy away from the touch. "He likes you" she said and helped her up. They rode out of the stables. "Let's ride through the forest. It's beautiful this time of year" Caladwen suggested "sound good. Let's go" Tammy said. Together they rode through the forest at a steady trot. On the other side of the forest was a huge field. "Noro lim! Elvina! Noro lim!" (Faster! Elvina faster!) Her mother cried and Elvina galloped off. Tammy rode after her "Noro lim Shadowfax!" (Faster Shadowfax!) She said. He galloped across the fields closing the gap. Pretty soon they were neck and neck. They galloped together laughing all the way back to the stables. Tammy got off of Shadowfax and rubbed his nose. Once Shadowfax and Elvina were stabled, they headed back up to the house.

Caladwen came back into Tammy's room carrying a few dresses in her arms. She handed to her. "You can have these" she said. "Mother I couldn't" Tammy said trying to give them back" I insist. Besides I've got too many of them anyway". She packed them carefully away. "I've got something else for you too", she said and handed over a box. Tammy opened it and gasped. Inside nestled in silk was a pendant. She took it out carefully. It was made up of a single diamond which hung in the middle of an intricately twisted thin strands of gold. "It's beautiful", Tammy said admiring it. "Yes it is. I wanted you to have a little piece of home. It also doubles as a key. Just hold it against the wall and the doorway will open", her mother explained. "Here let me help you", she said taking from her. She put it around Tammy's neck, where it brushed the neckline of her dress.

Together they went to the wall. Raunien was waiting for them. "Namáië melda heri" (farewell beloved lady) Raunien said to Tammy kissing her cheek. "Namáië Raunien", she said giving him a hug. Tammy stepped back to give her mother a hug. "Namáië ammë" (Farwell mommy) she said. "Namáië yela" (Farwell my daughter) she replied. Tammy placed her pendant against the wall. It rippled to life. "See you soon" Tammy said and stepped through.

Leo was beginning to get very concerned. It had been two days since Tammy had disappeared. He waited all day yesterday not wanting to go anywhere in case she came back. Last night he camped out in the subway, determined to not miss her if she came back. The wall rippled like water. Leo stood up in hope. A smile broke out on his face as Tammy stepped through. "Tammy!" he cried and pulled her into a big hug, swinging her around. "It's good to be home", she said.

The others were coming around the corner and saw that Tammy was back. "Dudette!" Mikey shouted sweeping her up into a massive hug. "Can't breathe she gasped. Raph pulled him off and gave her a careful hug. "You ok?" he asked. "I'm fine", she replied but Raph wasn't convinced but let it go. "Well let's go home then", Donnie said. Tammy picked up her bag from the floor and they all went home.


	10. Chapter 10 - stress reliever

The next morning Leo woke to find Tammy already up and making breakfast. "Morning Leo", she said as he entered. "Morning Tammy. How are you?" Leo asked. "I'm fine", she replied not looking at me. "Do you want to talk…?" Leo started but was interrupted by Tam "No Leo I don't want to talk about it" she said abruptly and walked out. He sat at the table knowing that she obviously had something on her mind but it would do no good to confront her about it. He sighed and tucked into my cereal.

Tammy sat down in the pit eating her breakfast whilst watching the telly. Her phone rang. It was her 'mother'. Tammy just ignored it. The phone rang several times afterward but she didn't want to talk to them. _Did they possibly know that I wasn't human? My best guess is very likely _she thought. Around 10 April showed up at the lair. "Hey Tam", she said sitting next to her. "Hey April", Tammy replied. "You don't sound very happy. You ok?" she asked. "No April I'm not ok", she said "I feel like these past years have been a lie", Tammy added pulling her legs to her chest. "Hey I know what will make you feel better", April said pulling her to her feet. She let April take her to the dojo where a punch bag was hanging up.

"Take your frustration on that. I've done it and trust you'll feel better" she said. April stepped up to the bag and hit it. "What's troubling you?" she asked. Where do I start? First of I was adopted", Tammy said punching the bag. "Go on", April said. "Second I find out that I'm not human", Tammy said, anger building. "I know what you mean. I was the key to a Kraang plot to take over the earth", she said joined Tammy in hitting the bag. "Oh you know the best part is that I was also betrothed to some elf lord's son!" she cried, smacking the bag hard with a round house kick. The bag swung from side to side. "Thanks April. That did make me feel better" Tammy said. "I'm glad to help", April said but she looked troubled.

"What's wrong?" Tammy asked "it's just listening to your problems, I remembered the time that Karai attacked me. I couldn't defend myself. She taller than me. How do you get the upper hand?" she asked. "I think I help you there. There is a move that my other dad taught me. It's to throw your opponent over your shoulder. It doesn't matter how tall they are", Tammy replied. "Perfect. Can you show me?" April asked looking excited. "Sure but we need someone tall", Tammy said. She snapped her fingers "Donnie's tall. He can help", she suggested. April stuck her head out of the dojo.

"Donnie I need your help with something" she said. He came in "what do you need help with?" he asked. "I want to show April a move and I needed someone tall" Tammy said. "Um ok" he said looking uncertain. "Just stand here", she said pointing to a spot. Tammy held his elbow. "You place one hand here" she said showing April. "Put the other here", she added placing her other hand on his shell. Tammy then pulled Donnie to her gripping his belt. "You step back like this and pivot your hip", I said demonstrating. "And…" she said throwing Donnie over "down he goes", Tammy said as Donnie lay on the floor of the dojo. "Wow", April said. "Why don't you try?" Tammy suggested. As April flipped Donnie on to his back, the others entered. "Jeez Donnie how did you end up being their punch bag?" Raph asked helping him up. "I was showing April a move which could help her" Tammy said. "You wouldn't get me on the floor that easily", he said. "I'll take that as a challenge", she said stepping up to him. Raph looked pretty smug, that is until Tammy flipped him over just like Donnie. He got up grumbling "I let you that time" he said. "Just keep telling yourself that", she said to him.

Raph felt pretty hurt from the fact that Tammy got the upper hand. "Hey Leo why don't you try? I 'm sure you wouldn't let yourself get beaten by a girl", he said. Leo glared at me. She stepped up to him. Leo tensed up. He didn't want to hurt her. She placed one hand on his shell and one on his elbow. Leo was flipped over her shoulder. Raph smirked.

Leo just lay there. "Dude you're going as red as Raph's mask", Mikey said as he pulled Leo to his feet. Master Splinter entered the dojo. "Good you're all here. It's time for your training", he said.

April and Tammy sat down on the bench. "Are you talk to your parents?" she asked "I guess I should", Tammy replied. "You can always stay at my place if you need to", she offered. "Thanks for the offer April", Tammy said giving her a hug. She left the lair and went topside. As she neared her house she grew more anxious._ What would I say to them? It was hard to believe that the two people who raised me weren't my real parents._ Tammy took a deep breath and went inside. "Where have you been? We've been worried about you!" her 'mother' said giving her a big hug. "Oh just hanging out with my real parents. When were you going to tell me?" Tammy asked. She looked ashamed "sit down. It's time we told you everything".


	11. Chapter 11 - the talk part 1

"15 years ago a young woman turned up on our doorstep. She was carrying a baby in her arms", my mother said.

15 years ago...

"Oh my! You're soaked! Come in", Jean Williams said to the young woman standing outside. "Thank you", she said stepping in. She wore a long coat with a large hood. She removed her coat to show a bundle of blankets hidden beneath. Tom Williams took her coat. "Why don't you sit down?" he said. She sat down gratefully, still holding the bundle. "My name is Caladwen and this is my daughter Haeronalda", Caladwen said. A tiny face peeked out from the blanket. "I came here to give my daughter a chance to have a normal childhood. You see, she is betrothed to my nephew", she added sadly. "I never wanted it but my husband and I agreed that when she turned 16 she has to come home. Until then I was just hoping that you could possibly take care of her", she said hopefully.

"We would be honoured to take care of your daughter", Tom said. Jean agreed "yes. We will", she said "there's one more thing", Caladwen said. "We're elves", she said pulling back some hair to show delicately pointed ears. "Haeronalda won't get her ears yet. Also her name means Tamara in English", she explained. Caladwen handed Tamara over to Jean. Jean looked down at the baby girl. Dark blue eyes looked back at her. She fell in love with her instantly. "Thank you for doing this. I'm extremely grateful", Caladwen said putting her coat back on and pulling up the hood. She left the home and went back to her own home in Caras Galadhon.

Present day

When her mother finished Tammy was shocked. "Why have you kept this from me?" she asked. "We planned to tell you but as time went on, we grew fonder of you and thought of you as our own", her mother said. "You should have told me. I shouldn't have to find out by being pulled through to my real home". Tammy got up and went to her room. "Tammy honey please", her mum said following her. Tammy grabbed a bag from her floor and started tossing clothes into it. "Stop please", she pleaded "no mum. I can understand why you didn't tell me but I just need some time away from here", Tammy said still throwing clothes into her bag. She zipped it up and went downstairs. "Where are you going?" her father demanded "A friend's house", Tammy replied. "You're not going anywhere", he said. "Yes I am. I just need to figure out what I'm going to do. I just need some space" she said and left the house.

Tammy allowed herself to have a short cry before knocking on April's door."Tammy?" April said when she opened the door. "Hey April", Tammy said. She gave her a big hug "Come in", April said. "Thanks", she replied. April took Tammy up to her room. She sat down on her bed, placing her bags on the floor. April shut the door and sat down next to her. "What happened?" she asked. "They explained why they didn't tell me", Tammy said. She retold the story that she was told earlier.

"Look at it from their point of view. They were going to look after you for 16 years then you would have had to go back to your real parents. It must have been very hard for them knowing all this. They would never have wanted to let you go. That's why they didn't tell you", April said. "That's pretty much what my mother, jean said", Tammy replied feeling much calmer. "Answer me this. If your real parents wanted you to get married to this elf why did they send you away?" she asked. "Neither mum or dad wanted me to get married but my father also wanted to keep the peace between the families" had Tammy said recalling back to the conversation that she had. "And now?" April said prompting her. "Well it was decided that I would live in my real home every few months", Tammy added. "There you are! So it is all sorted between your real parents. I suggest that you talk to your other parents and smooth things over", she said. Tammy let what April said sink in. she was being silly really. _Of course my other parents loved me! They still do and the betrothal isn't really an issue any more. Why did I get so upset for?_ She gave myself a mental face palm. "Thanks April. I guess I was getting upset over something that has already been solved". Tammy said. "Do you mind if I stayed over tonight? I'll talk to them tomorrow", she asked. "Of course you can stay over", April replied.

"What's your real home like?" she asked "It's really beautiful. There's winding streams, vast fields of green grass with a variety of flowers. The forests are gorgeous. Towering trees and a carpet of leaves and flower petals", Tammy said describing what she could remember from her short visit. "Wow. It sounds magical" April said. "It is", Tammy said closing her eyes. She could feel the sun on her skin and the cool water on her feet. "This is how I can get to Caras Galadhon. I just place it on the wall and the doorway opens", Tammy explained showing her the necklace. "It's beautiful" she said examining the delicate twists of the chain. "I wish I could visit Caras Galadhon", April said relaxing on the bed. "I'll take you next time I go there", Tammy said. "Really? You serious?" April asked looking hopeful. "April I promise next time I go you can come with me", she said looking at her. She gave me a massive hug "thank you!" "It's the least I can do as you've had to put up with me and my problems", Tammy said. "Hey April. Are we still good as friends?" She asked.

"Of course! You fit in better now that you are different too", she replied. Tammy threw a pillow at her "what's that supposed to mean?" she asked. She ducked "I'm just saying", April threw the pillow back "that you've got the guys. They are ninja turtles. Their sensei as a giant rat. I'm attuned to natural vibrations and you're an elf" she said swatting a cushion away. "So being different is good and normal is weird?" Tammy asked "that is very bizarre" she added. "Not when you have ninja turtles as friends", April said. They spent the next hour having a pillow fight, which ended up in a draw. The rest of the day consisted of more chatting eating pizza and watching movies. "Night April", Tammy said. "Night Tam", she replied. Tammy closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12 - the talk part 2

Tammy woke up the next morning feeling much better._ What was I worrying about anyway? What April said made a lot of sense._ She dressed in one of the dresses that Caladwen gave her and joined April in the kitchen. "Morning", Tammy said when she entered the kitchen. "Morning. You look nice and how are you doing?" April asked handing her a bowl. "I'm fine and thanks", she replied taking the bowl. "Are you going to talk to your other parents then?" April asked after they got their cereal. "Yeah I'm gonna talk to them. I've also decide that the guys need to know as well. It's only fair as they've been worried especially Leo", Tammy replied. "I just don't know how they are going to take it", she added. "Don't worry. This is the guys we're talking about. They are used to weird. In fact this is probably less weird than robot aliens", April said with a smile. "Thanks for everything. It really helped me", Tammy said when she was going out April's door. "No problem. Any time", she replied. "I'll keep that promise I made about you coming to my home next time", Tammy said. "I'll hold you to that promise", April replied. Instead of going back home Tammy decided that she needed to explain everything to the guys as well.

After making sure no one was watching, Tammy pulled back a manhole cover and clambered down into the sewers. She replaced the manhole cover and headed to the Lair.

Leo was watching another episode of Space Heroes but he couldn't keep my mind on it. He kept thinking about what April had said to him the day before._ It may have come as a surprise to you that Tam prefers to open up to me instead of you._ Leo then heard soft footsteps enter the Lair. He turned around and saw Tammy standing there. Leo went over to her. "Tam. Are you ok?" he asked. "I'm not sure Leo. I need to talk to sensei." she said. "He's in the dojo meditating", Leo replied. "Thanks", she said and headed off into the dojo.

"You are troubled Tamara", Master Splinter said looking at her. "Yes I am", Tammy replied. "We'll talk in here", he said getting up and pushing aside a sliding door. They both sat down and sensei poured me a cup of tea. "Thank you", she said taking it. "You know what happened when I disappeared a few days ago?" Tammy asked him. "Yes. My sons told me that you were dragged through and they could not go after you", he replied. "I was pulled though to a place called Caras Galadhon. However, I think it would be best if I started at the beginning", she said. Tammy took a deep breath and continued.

"15 years ago my real mother, Caladwen, came to New York with me. She visited Jean and Tom's house. Caladwen explained everything to my parents. I was then left with Jean and Tom. They became my new parents. You remember when I asked you if you could hear the voice that I heard." She said. "Yes. I remember", Master Splinter replied.

"It was my mother calling me. She said I was betrothed to my cousin Raunien. At the age of 16 I was to marry him. However, as I was not I decided to talk to my father about this. He was adamant that had to marry Raunien as it was my duty. After that I just stormed out. I was very unhappy at this. I could accept that fact that I was adopted and even that I was not human" Tammy explained and took a sip of tea. "Anyway once I'd calmed down I actually met Raunien. He understood the reason why I couldn't marry him. He thought it would be a good idea if we talked to our families together. Initially my aunt and uncle where not happy with the fact that I wasn't going through with it. I pointed out that the only person who could decide my destiny is me. That and when it was apparent that neither of my parents wanted this for me, we agreed a compromise. I was to spend a week or so every few months with them but I didn't have to marry Raunien. So now you know", she said.

"I can see that you have had a lot to take in. I assume you sole to your other parents?" he asked "yes. I did. They told me the rest. After that I just packed up a few things and went to April's house. I guess I needed time to figure it out in my head and a small part of me is still hoping that this is some weird dream", she replied. "Unfortunately it is not. How much does April know?" he asked. "I told April everything. It's much easier to talk to her than it is to the guys about something like this. She made me realise that there is nothing to be worried about. It's all sorted out between my real parents and me", Tammy replied with a smile. "Thank you for listening sensei. I feel better now that you know", she said getting up. "I should really tell the others", she added. "I think somehow they already know", he said smiling.

"I should really tell the others", she said. "I think somehow they already know", Master Splinter replied and the sliding door opened. "You were listening in?" Tammy said not looking surprised. "No of course we weren't", Mikey said unconvincingly. "Thanks goodness lying isn't an important ninjutsu skill because you suck at it", she added smiling. "Hm I wonder what fitting punishment would be for eavesdropping", Master Splinter said looking thoughtful. "How about extra training?" she suggested. "That's a very good idea", he replied. The guys looked stricken at this idea. Sensei and Tammy laughed. The others realising that they were just playing around laughed with them.

"I'm glad you guys know everything", Tammy said after they had calmed down. "I need to go and smooth things over with Jean and Tom but I'll stop by tomorrow and answer any questions that may have" she added. "See ya tomorrow Tam", Mikey said and she left. "Wait up!" Tammy heard Leo call. "What's up?" she asked. "I just wanted to walk you out", he replied. They walked along the tunnel together. "I'm sorry", Leo said after a while. "What for?" she asked "for pestering you. I understand why you didn't want to talk before. It's a lot to take in", he replied. Tammy stopped him "Leo you have nothing to be sorry for. You were worried about me. That's what's so great about you. You worry more about other people than yourself. It's a quality "I admire" she said. "Thanks", he replied. "Well this is where I go up", she said ascending the ladder. "Tam?" he said "yeah?" tammy said looking down at him. "You look really nice", he said with a smile. Tammy blushed slightly "thanks. See you tomorrow", she replied.

When Tammy entered her home and was greeted by Jean who gave her a massive hug. "Are you alright?" she asked when they sat down. "I had a talk with a friend and I understand it all now. I'm sorry I ran out but at the time I just didn't want to accept it." Tammy replied. "And now?" Jean asked. "Now I accept that it is who I am. I can't change that fact but I can live with it", Tammy replied giving her a smile. She spent the rest of the day talking with both Jean and Tom. In the evening they sat down together and watched a movie just like a family. "Night Tam" they called from their room. "Night mum. Night dad", she called back. Tammy felt like a huge weight has been lifted. She was worrying over something that had been sorted out. She closed her eyes happy to have gotten this off her chest.


	13. Chapter 13 - rooftop adventure

"Come on guys its time to go on patrol", Leo said sheathing his Katanas. "Hey I got a great idea. Why does Tammy come with us?" Mikey suggested. "It's too dangerous" Leo replied. "What if I kept an eye on her?" he asked. "Like you did with Snake? Not very likely", Raph replied. "Please! Besides she been though quite a bit recently. Don't you think she deserves to have some fun?" Mikey asked. Leo sighed "fine but if anything happens to her. I'm holding you personally responsible", he said. "Yeah!" said jumping for joy. At that moment Tammy turned up "you're coming with us dudette!" Mikey said happily. "Cool!" she replied. The five of them headed topside and started their nightly patrol.

They five of them stood on the roof. Tammy looked around in wonder. "Wow the city looks so different from up here", she commented. "Well we haven't got all night. Are we going to do this or what?" Raph said. Mikey swung Tammy onto his back. "Hang on dudette!" he said and leapt across the building. She held on tight as Mikey ran along with his brothers, vaulting over objects in his way. The four of them stopped at a roof edge. "This is a good spot", Donnie said. "For what?" Tammy asked puzzled. "For this", Donnie replied and he jumped off doing flips and twists in the air. He landed gracefully on the rooftop opposite. Mikey picked Tammy up in his arms and ran for the edge. She tightened her grip around his neck as he bounced off of a water tower in to the air. "Whoa!" she shouted as he summersaulted over the gap and landed just as gracefully as Donnie even though he was carrying her. Mikey set Tammy down and they waited to see what Raph and Leo were going to do.

Leo cartwheeled to the edge and summersaulted over with a mixture of flips and twists. "Nice!" Mikey commented. "Show off", Tammy said jokingly. Raph charged towards the edge and barrelled into us. Well Donnie and Mikey, Leo grabbed her and jumped out of the way before he collided with them. "What was that? You didn't do any flips" Donnie said when he got up. "Oops" Raph replied and got up. Tammy heard a small sound and glanced into the darkness. By this point she'd noticed that her hearing and eyesight had improved like her mother said they would. She noticed that the shadows contained people! "Uh guys?" Tammy said but they were too busy bickering. Again. The people came out of the shadows. They were ninjas! "GUYS!" she said rising her voice. They looked and noticed the ninjas. Leo pushed her behind him and they drew their weapons. "Well Leonardo what happened? You got bored of the red head?" a female asked stepping out.

"Karai", Leo said when he recognised the female. "Long time no see", she said. "Not long enough", Raph muttered. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" she asked. Tam stepped back "No. she's not staying. Mikey get her out of here", Leo said to him. Mikey picked up Tam and ran off along the roof tops. "Oh let her stay. The more the merrier." Karai said. She signalled with her hand and a small number broke off from the group and went after them. Raph went after them. Leo faced Karai and her remaining ninja with Donnie. The two of them attacked the ninja with ease. Then Karai decided to step in. hers and Leo's Katanas clashed together. Donnie swiped at her and she ducked.

"Hang on Tam!" Mikey shouted to her as he flew along the roof tops and she clung on for dear life. One of the ninjas had got too close and Mikey hit him with a nunchuck. Then a pair of ninjas collided with them sending them flying. Mikey flipped to his feet and helped Tam up. "Watch out!" she exclaimed as one of the ninjas hit him from behind.

Tammy picked one of the star things that was on the floor and threw it at one of the ninjas. It hit him, which made him turned his attention towards her. She pulled the same move that she'd taught April on the ninja. He lay on his back dazed. Another one came at her. He hit her so fast that she was sent sprawling. Tammy staggered back and then was hit again. She let out a cry as a toppled over the edge.

Mikey and Raph both saw Tam go over. They ran to the edge. Mikey vaulted over the edge, hooking his kusarigama on the edge of the roof. Mikey grabbed hold of Tam by her wrist pulled "Gotcha dudette!" he said to her wrapping an arm around her waist. "Hang on guys", Raph said pulling up the chain. Leo and Donnie appeared at the top and helped him pull the two of them up. The others gave Tam a massive hug. "I'm glad you're ok!" Leo said. "I was in good hands", Tammy said looking at Mikey. "Let's go home I think we've had enough excitement for one night", Donnie said.

When they got back to the lair, Tam went to the dojo with her guitar. "I'm sorry Leo I shouldn't have place her in danger" Mikey said to Leo. "Its ok Mikey you did your best. You were outnumbered", Leo. Tammy sat down in the dojo and tuned her guitar. She was pretty shaken up by the fall.

_Every star that burns bright  
Whispers in the dark night  
Sailing through the mystic sky  
Every moment spellbound  
Echoes back a sweet sound  
Rise into the great divide_

She heard someone enter the dojo. Tammy stopped playing. It was Master Splinter. "Carry on playing", he said "It's a nice song" he said sitting down next to her. She carried on playing.

_When we were young  
And carefree  
Running through the corn fields  
Bare feet in the clear blue stream  
We were dancing  
Dancing to the melody of life_

Take my hand and follow  
Every step so softly  
Just before the dawn arrives  
Close your eyes and listen  
Let the air surround you  
Try to leave this world behind

When we were young  
And carefree  
Running through the corn fields  
Bare feet in the clear blue stream  
When we were young  
And dreaming  
Climbing in the tall trees  
Swaying in the summer breeze  
We were dancing  
Dancing to the melody of life

When we were young  
And dreaming  
Climbing in the tall trees  
Swaying in the summer breeze  
We were dancing  
Dancing to the melody of life  
We were dancing  
Dancing to the melody of life

Still dancing  
Dancing to the melody of life  
Dancing...

"What happened out there?" Master Splinter asked. "We were having a great time when Karai appeared. Mikey took me as far away as possible but we were being chased. One of the ninja's jumped us. Mikey got hit from behind. I threw one of those metal stars at him" "shuriken" sensei corrected her. "Sorry shuriken. Anyway. The ninja comes at me so I used a move my father taught me. Another ninja hits me and I go over. Mikey catches me in time", Tammy said finishing her story. "I would like to teach you ninjutsu so that you're able to defend yourself", he said. "I'd be honoured to learn from you", she replied. When he left Tammy struck up happier tune on her guitar.


	14. Chapter 14 - kunoichi training

Tammy and April had recently been doing their training with Master Splinter together. That particular morning she and April were in the dojo practicing hand to hand. April threw several punches which Tammy blocked all but one. That punch hit her on the shoulder. "Nice one", she said to April. Tammy then took her turn at breaking Aprils defence. She threw several punches, aiming at different parts of April's body. She managed to place two of the five on April. "You're getting better at this", she said. "Thanks sensei", Tammy said jokingly.

After half an hour of this exercise they decided to make up a game. The object was the first person to knock the other onto the floor ten times wins. They circled each other. "I'm going to win", April said. "Bring it", Tammy said. April pulled a move which Tammy had taught her. She moved at the last minute. Tam did a sweep kick that knocked April off her feet. "That's one", Tammy said to April. "You got lucky", April said getting to her feet.

Few minutes later, April was winning 5 to 3. "Told you I was going to win", April said. "Shut up red", Tammy said. "Make me pointy ears", April retorted. "Ok that's it", Tammy said lunging for her. She grabbed April's arm and tried to bring her down. Before she landed April twisted around knocking Tammy off her feet as well. They both went crashing to the floor. The two of them lay there and started laughing. "Ok. Ok you win", Tammy said still giggling. "Told you", April said.

After getting over their laughing fit, they got up. "Do you want to keep training?" April asked. "Sure. What did you have in mind?" Tammy asked. "Weapon training. I've got something for you", April replied. "What?" Tammy asked. "Stay here", April replied walking out of the dojo. Tammy polished one of the water bottles and re-did her bun. April came back with a parcel in her hand. "Here", she said handing it over. Tammy opened the parcel. Inside was a metal fan with a turquoise band engraved on it was Tammy's name in elvish. She remembered when Donnie asked her how she wrote her name in elvish. "It's beautiful", she said. "Yeah. Donnie engraved the fan after Master Splinter offered to train you", April said.

Tammy opened the fan. "I'll show you some moves", April said pulling out her own tessen. "So you start of like this", she said and launched into a lesson on several moves which Master Splinter taught her. They carried on practicing right around till lunch time when Master Splinter came in. "you skills are improving", he said. "I have a great teacher", Tammy said looking at April. They joined the others in kitchen.


End file.
